


Heat Cycle

by Ooolong_Oh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Omega, Ass Play, Chastity Device, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Consensual Non-Consent, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Polyamory, Roleplay, Spanking, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooolong_Oh/pseuds/Ooolong_Oh
Summary: Requested originally but goddamn i dig itIts really rushed in some spots. Sorry fam.I posted this somewhere else and they told me it was too mature and i needed to gtfo. Thanks._____An all male universe where Alpha Victor has acquired 4 omega wives.Omega wives cannot leave the house without their husband, wear non modest clothing and god help them if they dont wear a collar around the presence of another Alpha.I didnt totally understand the dynamics of omegaverse when i first attempted this soo if some things arent as accurate my apologies. But i really enjoyed writing this.Thanks (:





	1. Letters to wives

**Author's Note:**

> Letters to wives.

Dear Christophe Giacometti,

Hello Chrisophe my name is Victor and I know you have heard a lot about me lately. Now you are of age I will be marrying you as my first wife. I cannot wait to see you. From what your parents have described you are incredibly beautiful. I will give you a wonderful life with anything you could possibly desire. We will be together forever and ever love. I will do my duty as your husband to take care of you until our souls part. When we meet I know my face will light up in happiness for my beautiful bride. 

I cannot wait to meet you my love,  
Victor Nikiforov

Dear Otabek,

Hello Otabek! I am writing to you as your future husband. I cannot wait another second to meet you! Your parents inquired to me if I wanted a second wife and the minute I heard your name I knew I needed another. I have one omega wife already, his name is Christophe. He likes cats, ice skating and cooking. I hope you two will be able to get along.  
Your mother described you to me, you sound just gorgeous. I am very wealthy and will be able to accommodate you so do not worry about anything. I know this might seem scary in this situation but I will be gentle and loving with you. I will be your everything love.  
Signed,  
Victor Nikiforov  
Dear Yuri, 

Hello Yuri I am writing to you in what I believe is a very confusing time for you. I understand adjusting will be difficult, and I am going to be there every step of the way. You are a priority in my life now and making sure you are mentally happy is something I will make sure of. As you know I am your new husband I paid a small fortune for your hand in marriage my snow kitten. I do not know if you are aware but I have two other Omega wives as well, and they both serve big parts in my life. I love them both with all of me and I'm sure they will love you.  
I have only been told about your beauty ever since I had signed. I am awaiting your presence. I will be by your side forever. You can trust me Yuri.  
Signed,  
victor nikiforov  
Dear Georgi,  
Hello Georgi my name is Victor and you will be the fourth and final installment to my family. You are from what I know a preserved beauty and I am so grateful to have had to opportunity to have you as mine. I know you are self conscious about your age but it is nothing to be ashamed of my love. I will take care of and protect you. As my fourth wife I'm sure you will get along with my others. Christophe, Otabek and Yuri. They are all omega's. If you like, I have installed a new part of my estate to be a harem for you all.  
When you come back with me you are free to explore the estate or simply remain by my side. I will treasure you, I will always love you and I will always protect you. Cannot wait to see you my darling.  
Signed,  
victor nikiforov


	2. 1. Victor X Georgi

GeorgiXVictor

 

"I'm SO glad we had such a great day together!" Victor exclaimed loudly in the sauna 

Next to him was Otabek, clinging to Victor was Chris, next to Otabek was Yuri and across from them was Georgi. 

"It was a great day wasnt it?" Chris flirted, his hand was running up Victor's thigh. 

Yuri was just short of falling asleep, Otabek wasnt paying much attention to anything, Chris was trying to seduce Victor and Georgi was being reserved as usual. Victor's nose picked up on something. Pheromones were being released by one of the omega's suddenly. But who was in heat all of a sudden? Victor's alpha urges started acting up.  
His mouth became flourishing with saliva, his eyes becoming bloodshot, his hair growing wild and his nails sharpening. His tongue was sopping up saliva over his lips. Staring daggers at the Omega directly across from him . Chris looked slightly defeated that it wasnt his turn. He did love to have Victor all to himself. Georgi didnt even notice the alpha moments away from pouncing on him. 

"Your pheromones." Victor said in a deep tone towards Goergi "Why now?"

Georgi looked up at his husband. A new blush created on his face, the heat from the sauna must have made his heat start early. He produced a shaky smile and mumbled out.  
"T-the warmth must've.." Georgi stuttered

"Ahh. Ahh. " Victor drooled quickly standing. "You're coming to my bedroom and staying the night with me Georgi."  
He approached his fourth wife, lifting him into the bridal position and carrying him out of the sauna they left the other omega wives. Victor loved feeling Georgi's body, he felt so frail underneath his alpha strength. He couldnt wait to shove his nose into his hair and get a huge snort of Georgi's pheromone. Georgi placed his head closer into Victor while he carried him. 

"Awh, my omega are you feeling lonely lately? " Victor spoke 

Georgi nodded into Victor, clinging his hand into Victor's chest as well. He had only been married to Victor for a few short months and wasnt feeling like he was entirely fitting in. Victor made him feel so wanted. Afterall, Georgi was married considered very 'late' at 22. Most omega wives are given away at 17 or 18. Nobody else wanted to see Georgi's beauty besides Victor and thats all Georgi needed.   
Reaching the bedroom Victor placed his wife onto the massive California king sized bed. Victor dimmed the lights, his cock was pulsing, mouth watering, eyes popping and body hyperventilating from the exhaustion of alpha desire. He was going to fill Georgi with his cock and seed. Georgi's body was so warm and wet from the sauna, his hair a dark wavy mess all over his face. Face flushed in pale and pink desire, he was inciting Victor to tear him in two. Breathing through his mouth, licking his teeth and lowering his eyes Georgi had him in pain.   
Victors cock was huge and angry with lust towards to younger. Georgi's pheromones were teasing Victor who's alpha urges were at an all time high. Literally seeing black with only an intention to sink his cock into Georgi's heat he spread the youngers legs and sunk into him with no prep this made Georgi shriek. His walls couldnt adjust to the size quick enough, his face felt tight. Georgi's hands gripped the sheets as his back arched in pleasure. His omega cervix was being hit repeatedly. As for Victor he was in ecstasy, head swung back in pleasure. His mouth overflowing with saliva, his tongue not able to catch it. His hands gripping the omega's hips, plunging deeper and deeper. Georgi could feel his own orgasm catching up on him, legs buckling and thighs loosing feeling. Hot cum shot into the mattress as Victor thrusted into the omega once more reaching his first. Filling him with his hot seed. Victor stayed in for a second before pulling himself out of the omega. Georgi was sore and seeing stars, but satisfied. 

"Feel pregnant?" Victor laughed back to normal

"You would ask that first haha" Georgi said quietly laughing  
Victor cleaned them both up and settled into his massive bed. He poked Georgi, whom remained quiet as usual. He looked up at Victor who had a sing sung face of happiness to be with his wife. Georgi smiled back lovingly in his direction. 

"You will stay with me all night?" Victor smiled "Yes?"

Georgi nodded grinning. 

"Ohh good I'm glad, please sleep close to me so I can absorb all of your pheromones" Victor laughed

Georgi stood up and slipped into the spot next to Victor under the blankets. Victor caressed his soft, flawless skin. Georgi instantly fell asleep against his husbands chest, Victor licked his forehead leaving behind his own scent before drifting off slowly after.


	3. Chapter 3

Otabek didnt want to look at the visually displeased Victor who was staring daggers through the unruly omega. Otabek was in trouble with the alpha again. He always had trouble being obedient to him, being affectionate and having an attitude with Victor. Otabek looked down, face turning red with guilt knowing he had messed up. Again.

"Otabek." Victor signed. "Why do you feel the need to sneak around. You are my wife, we shouldnt have secrets you know this."

"I..I just." Otabek's eyes lowered to the floor, he didnt have trouble trusting Victor he just was still angry. Victor's shoulders fell in a sigh.

"I know Beka." Victor told him "I will not rush your process, somethings take longer than others.."

Otabek smiled then it dropped again. Now he just felt remorseful of his actions. Elaborating on the situation, Victor was displeased with Otabek because he had hidden yet another secret from his husband. Otabek repressed his heat cycle to repel Victor for a month, finding the repress pill wrappers in his laundry. A heat cycle shared between an alpha and omega was a sacred bonding between the two. They were not hard to obtain so Victor wasnt necessarily worried about where they had came from.  
Otabek was married to Victor a year and a half ago. He resented his parents for marrying him to Victor, it wasnt that he didnt like Victor as a person he just wanted to have freedom. His fate was decided without his knowing when a letter came saying he was now someones property. When he met Victor he couldnt deny his alluring appearance, intoxicating personality and razor sharp intelligence. He also had a wife already, who was VERY rude to Otabek. Things worked out, but Otabek still wasnt truly happy. He loved his omega brothers, but wished something against the inevitable happened. Otabek found happiness most in the harem where he could remain with his omega brothers and be himself.  
"Otabek." Victor looked into him reassuringly. "Tell me. Within reasoning, what will make you happy. You know I will help you."

Otabeks eyes started watering, he tried with all of himself not to let it happen. He couldnt prevent it, they just streamed. Victor made him feel so weird. SO weird. He couldnt explain it and it just frustrated him. Otabek had always been looked at his entire life as a 'strange omega' . He felt masculine and looked masculine like an alpha, but none the less was an omega. You can't be something youre not and Otabek was not an alpha. He had a reproductive system. He had a heat cycle. He had a pheromone. To never be touched for almost 20 years intimately by another person and then to be completely belong head to toe to Victor was overwhelming still. Sometimes he hated Victor just by the sight of him. Other times he would see him with Chris or Yuri and become FUMED with jealousy.

"I want to love you" Otabek stammered on his words. "I just..I'm so confused about my feelings Victor I dont know how to feel"

Otabek broke into tears with the emotional ocean crashing inside him. He wanted to fall to his knees and just scream in uncertainty. Victor couldnt rush to him fast enough, pulling the beautiful dark omega into his embrace allowing both of them to fall to the floor. Victor held him tightly, lightly rubbing his back and running his fingers down the thinly clothed spine. It was a good thing this was happening. Victor needed to know how his wife was feeling.  
In the room over.*

"Whats going on? Can you hear?" Chris asked enthusiastically

"Would you shut up fag!" Yuri snapped "You brought me the shittiest glass just be quiet."

"OOH ATTITUDE" Chris mocked

Yuri had his blonde hair pushed back, glass to ear connecting to the wall trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. Chris was impatiently waiting to hear what was happening. Georgi was sitting across from them on the couch, secretly judging them. He knew that if Victor saw them, they would be in a world of trouble so he always chose to stay out of their shenanigans. Especially Chris'.

"All i hear is crying now..." Yuri looked towards the other two with concern.

"Crying?" Chris moaned "He didnt hit him did he?"

"I hope not... " Georgi chimed in .

Yuri put his ear back up to the glass and listened in, waiting. He heard Otabek spilling his heart out and Victor actively listening the sobbing omega. Yuri put the glass down. Chris questioned him.

"Well?" Chris asked

"Honestly.. I dont think anything of whats going on in there is any of business." Yuri replied.

"Agreed." Georgi puffed.

"Okay Georgi, we get it" Yuri snapped "You high horse ass mother fucker"

Georgi didnt say anything, his eyes drifted over. Yuri whipped around glass in hand right into a tall solid figure. Victor smiled down at the obviously frightened small boy.

"Someone gets to come to my bedroom now~" Victor sung terrifyingly "See you in 10 minutes, ill expect you to be there Yuri"

Turning and leaving, Yuri stood in shock about what just happened. Chris did the same, they didnt even hear him come in. Otabek stood in the hall with tissues in hand obviously just overcoming an emotional breakthrough. Yuri turned to Otabek, then to Chris who was just as astonished then to Georgi who had watched him enter.

"What just happened?!" Yuri choked

"You apparently just got into trouble" Chris spit out unsure of the situation either. "Thats so weird"

"It is, I thought you were just in trouble?" Georgi said pointing to Otabek.

"We worked things out." Otabek said

"You what?" Yuri asked

"We worked things out." Otabek narrowed his eyes

"But-" Georgi started

"WE WORKED THINGS OUT" Otabek shouted

"Ohh so you worked things out?" Chris turned to Otabek with a shit eating grin.

The room sat still as Otabeks eyes stared blankly at each of them. Closing them, he sighed still grateful for not being Yuri's situation and his recovering emotional state.

"Fuck all three of you I'm going to bed." He chuckled letting a smile escape his lips as he turned to go to the Harem.

Leaving the room, the other wives just looked at each other unsure of what actually happened in the other room. Georgi still sitting with his legs curled up on the couch, elbow resting on the elbow and supporting under his chin. Chris watching Otabek leave. Yuri a rollercoaster of reactions.

"Dont you have somewhere to be?" Chris whispered to Yuri.

Continued Chapter 3.


	4. 3. Yuri X Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of chapter 2.

Yuri stood before Victor feeling incredibly smaller than usual. Victor already towered over him. His eyes looking through his small frame, undressing him and having his way with him his blonde hair into his fist, tearing his ass, clawing his back, smacking his ass and eating his heat. He wanted the boy a moaning cum covered mess whenever he had him alone. His pants were always much tighter with Yuri in his presence, especially when he had his little wife feeling so vulnerable.  
Originally was was going to punish Yuri for being naughty, again. But honestly its bound to happen again soon, so Victor decided to mostly let it go. Any other time Yuri would be spanked, have to sit on his sore behind and write sentences with a large bar of soap in his mouth. Victor didnt like Yuri disrespecting the other wives, he was the youngest they mostly just want to guide him and he needs to realize that. Yuri was a ball of trouble who just needed discipline. He had certainly been punished more than any of the wives. Otabek had only been punished 4 or 5 times, Chris maybe 3 and Georgi has yet to be. Yuri felt self conscious about it and Victor knew it. Victor could see the unsettling emotion on the young omega's face. Innocent. Scared. Delicious.  
Yuri just wanted to melt into the floor, this wasnt anything new. Victor licked his lips as his eyes traced the curve of Yuri's frame. Victor wanted to impregnate Yuri first, he wasnt sure as to why he felt this way but thats what he wanted. He wanted to engulf Yuri's insides with his seed, watch his body change drastically and his breasts become heavy with milk carrying his child. Yuri was mutual on the idea of becoming pregnant. He didnt mind the thought of carrying Victors baby, but he was in no hurry for it to happen.

"Would you like to play our game?" Victor tilted his head

"I thought i was in trouble?" Yuri blushed

"You are" He laughed "But lets play our game through it hm?"

"That would be.." Yuri gulped "Fun"

Victor reached his arms out and Yuri walked into them. Victor nestled Yuri into his chest onto his lap, Yuri slid his hand up Victor's shirt. Victor reached his hand into Yuri's tress of blonde silk. He brought his neck down to smell his hair to get off on some of Yuri's pheromones. Yuri could feel himself getting wet, he could feel Victor's huge growth in his tight dress pants.

"I can tell my omega is desperate for a re-teaching" Victor inhaled deeply "On the respect of the other omega wives, yes?"

"Yes.." Yuri blushed looking into Victors neck he lapsed into the game. "Daddy.."

"You need me to take you?" Victor asked

"Yes, daddy" Yuri responded not looking into his eyes

Victor smiled maliciously. He turned to meet Yuri's face, slipping his tongue into the younger's mouth and massaging Yuri's tongue with his tongue. Yuri moaned as quietly as he could, he could feel himself start to become drenched through his clothes and onto Victor's lap. He quickly stood up and back away from Victor, who was unsure of why Yuri jumped away.

"Yuri what is wrong?" Victor asked "Did i pinch you?"

"No." Yuri snapped out "Maybe, maybe we should continue on the bed?"

Victor saw him hiding his hands over the seat of his pants. Victor narrowed his eyes, standing up he walked towards the small boy. He grabbed both of Yuri's arms in one fist pulling them away from himself. He turned Yuri to the side to land a harsh slap on his rounded ass. Yuri yelped. Yuri wasnt sure what Victor was doing, but he was trying to resist. Yuri got wet REALLY quick, it was embarrassing. He would soak through his own clothes if he was turned on enough, and the smell was slightly strong on its own. So of course Victors alpha senses picked up on it right away.

"Why did you hit me daddy?" Yuri yelped

Victor knelt down and slid his hands quickly up Yuri's shirt, feeling over his flat abdomen up his small chest and pinching his soft pink nipples. Yuri's mouth was constantly letting moans escape no matter how hard he gritted his teeth, his cavity become ever more wet. His knee's were buckling but Victor had him right where he wanted him. Totally submissive putty in his hands, barely able to stand and crying out on pleasure.

"I slapped my naughty boys bottom because he is trying to hide his desire for his daddy" Victor pinched harder only to bite Yuri's ear. "Naughty, naughty Yura~"

"Daddyyy" Yuri panted out, looking into Victor's his small pale face was blossoming with pink patches.

Victor smirked as he picked Yuri up into his strong arms. He fell onto the bed with him in his arms, smothering him with his alpha strength. Kissing up his neck and becoming tangled into his blonde mane he was becoming overwhelmed with his need to be inside Yuri. He laid him on his back, ripping his pants down. His pale, lovely legs scissoring the pants off to help Victor claim his omega quicker. As soon as he was freed of the cloth Victor stuck two fingers into Yuri who gasped audibly. He fumbled with his own pants button, releasing it and lowering them slightly along with his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. The massive member was swollen with rage for the younger. Victor found the soaking entrance and penetrated it, the look on Yuri's face was so rewarding.  
Yuri reached up and grabbed Victor's shoulder to stay in place as Victor pumped into him. The walls inside Yuri were tightening around him, self lubricating and making Victor quickly meet his edge so he slowed down finding a good pace. Yuri's legs were numb, the room around him didnt exist, the other omega wives didnt exist, it was only him and his husband now. His only wife, his favorite omega, his seed filling him so he could be pregnant with his baby. Yuri's inside tightened up thinking about it, and soon his toes curled reaching his climax.

Victor felt Yuri's orgasm, his thrust speed increased as he felt his swollen cock become coated even slicker with Yuri's cum. Yuri's face was scrunched up but his mouth was open giving little movements. Victor's cock exploded into Yuri, he pushed in a tad deeper. Drool collecting in the corner of his mouth, eyes closed and head cocked back. His silver hair was coated with sweat becoming a slick mess. He pulled out of Yuri only to fall into bed next to him panting and looking up to the ceiling. Their heavy breathing was out of sync, Victor gripped Yuri's hand.

"That was great" Victor laughed breathlessly

"I thought so too" Yuri agreed

"You'll stay with me tonight?" Victor panted out "Right Yuri?"

Yuri removed his hand from Victor's grasp placing it on Victor's heaving chest.

"Yes daddy" Yuri said "I want to do this with you again and again"

"My sweet scented omega is so dirty for me"

"Only you"

"Victor placed his hand over his wives.

"Yes Yuri" Victor said "Only me"

*Leave suggestions or requests. I'm open minded and i dont yuck yums (:


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter thanks fam

All the wives were gathered in the harem, sitting together they all talked among themselves. They were all wearing the loose fitting robes Victor had purchased for them for the holidays. Each was specific and custom to the wife. Chris' was lusty color of purple with a feathery blue hem and a sparkly black emblem of simply the letter 'C' over his right breast. Otabek's was soft fabric colored black with faux leather accents and had embroided 'O' in fancy calligraphy over his left breast. Yuri's was silky white with pink ombre running down the sides and the letter 'Y' over the right breast in black. Georgi's was dark blue with actually interesting geometric patterns in purple and white, the hem was black and like the others had his first initial over his right breast in black. It was nice to let loose and relax with each other and be away from their dangerously horny husband.

"I think its obvious who has the best robe here" Yuri said with a lot of attitude. 

"And who would that be?" Otabek rolled his eyes

"Me." Yuri spat out

"All of ours were made uniquely for us" Georgi said "But i do like yours."

Random conversation popping up here and there. They all enjoyed their time in the Harem. The Harem was a completely separate part of the manor. It had to be unlocked with a key that only the wives had, Victor did have one but could only use it if there was an emergency. When the door was opened it revealed a long hallway to another door, behind the door revealed a large plush room with couches surrounding a small fire pit. Beautiful wall paper picturing Aztec designs and a tasteful wooden floor. Another room was a large master bath with marble embellishments, and one more room to the harem was a simple comfy bedroom. The wives had their own rooms so the extra room was simply to relax. Victor had the harem built shortly after he had married Yuri.  
As the wives conversed, Chris excused himself from the conversation and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Otabek asked

"To the restroom, i havent been feeling well please excuse me" Chris confessed

"Whats wrong?" Georgi inquired

"I have been having weird stomach cramps..." Chris winced "I even had become sick and vomiting all morning"

Chris excused himself to the bathroom leaving the other three omega wives to talk among themselves. They looked at each other with somewhat concern.

"I have felt weird too, must be something in the water" Georgi stated "I'm very bloated"

"Really there must be" Otabek sighed "I keep feeling dizzy all the time, its like a curse"

Yuri looked at both of them. He had felt he was having a ton of mood swings but they would just say thats 'normal' for him. They could all hear Chris becoming sick in the restroom, he really sounded ill. But it was best to just let him have his privacy and assist him after. After around 20 minutes and having cleaned himself up he exited the restroom. All of his omega brothers looking concerned. They rushed to his side immediately.

"Would you mind" Chris hesitated "Walking me to my room"

They all instantly agreed and assisted the sick omega to his room. They walked towards the door to the hallway escorting him down. They unlocked the door to the harem, walked through the left wing of the house and through the kitchen to get to the bedrooms. They were just about to Chris' room when the were met with an almost ominous throat clearing noise. They turned one by one to be greeted by Victor their alpha and husband. He didnt look happy, but he also didnt look displeased. He looked maybe, tense?

"I really need to talk to all of you as soon as possible." Victor said "Whats going on?"

"Chris is ill he asked us to help him back" Yuri responded

"Chris I'm sorry youre feeling sick but I need to speak to all of you in the living room now." Victor sighed

They nodded in agreement, this must have been serious. They followed their husband through the house again and into the spacious and furnished living room. Each wife taking a seat together across from Victor who sat in a large red leather chair with gold rivets on the seams. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes as if he was forming his words, finding the right way to bring something up. He looked as if he was failing

"Alright." Victor said slowly "I'll just come out and say this, there are no secrets between us correct? Answer me."

"Yes sir" All the wives answered in unison except Chris who just nodded

"Apparently one of you is either lying or was planning something but your surprise was ruined." He eyed each of them looking for a sign of guilt, but they all looked equally frightened. "I need answers and I need them now."

The wives watched him in fear as he reached down, they thought he was going for his belt to threaten them but instead he reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small white object and gently placed it on the table in front of them. Shock filled each of them.  
A positive pregnancy test.

"One of you needs to confess now, you are not in trouble I just need to know" Victor stared at each of them trying to find signs. "I love you all so very much and want to celebrate this, so please come forward."

They all looked at each other. It would be hard to pin point considering they all just shared in the harem what seemed like equal symptoms of pregnancy. One of them was for sure pregnant and the proof was RIGHT THERE WITH A PINK PLUS.


	6. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even shorter .

The room was completely silent as Victor stared closely at each of them. Literally mute with large eyes and gaping mouths.  
Then it was broken and each head turned quickly. Victors eyes busted open in disbelief. The rest of the wives could NOT believe it.  
"I..I was going to tell you tomorrow night.." He said "You know.. Our night together, I wanted to tell you first.."

Shock.  
It was GEORGI.  
Georgi. Was. Pregnant.  
Victors eyes were filling with hot, emotional tears of happiness. Yuri began to sob as he wrapped his frail arms around the taller omega, Chris was still in a state of confusion and Otabek smiled trying not to tear up himself. Victor stood up, but fell to his knee's with his face into his hands. Tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Co-Come to me my wife" Victor threw his arms open.

Georgi who had started to quietly sob, dashed to his husband. He fell into his arms, Victor embraced him tightly. Georgi sobbed into Victor's jacket happiness raining over their bodies. Yuri was still crying but now he was grasping into Chris. He was overjoyed for Georgi. Chris held onto Yuri, he was happy but was still feeling quite ill. Otabek smiled and actually let his tears escape. Victor had been trying to impregnate just ONE omega for almost 5 years now and here he had finally done it. His last beloved wife had become pregnant with his first child!

"Thank you for allowing a part of me to grow inside you" Victor sobbed "I will treasure you, our child and all of my wives until my very last breath"

"Georgi when did you find out?" Otabek asked

"This morning, I was waiting to tell everyone so it wouldnt give anything away" Georgi said " I wanted to surprise Victor.."

"Well we are all very surprised" Yuri smiled, sniffling

Victor stood up with Georgi, holding both of his hands.

"I must make phone calls now, we must celebrate this" Victor exclaimed "I always promised myself whenever any of you would become pregnant its worth a HUGE celebration, now as for all of you. Otabek take Chris to his room to rest then meet the other two in the harem, Yuri you and Georgi go to the harem to discuss things I'm going to set things up, okay?"  
They all nodded. Yuri came to Georgi's side and grasped his hand. Otabek collected the ill Chris to escort to his room.

Victor turned to go to his office, the happiness overwhelming his body.


	7. 6.

The next weeks went by very smoothly, everyone was supportive and helped each other especially Georgi. Victor was so thrilled about Georgi's pregnancy. The household was having guests over today. Two alphas and their wives would be over to have a small get together and celebrate. Chris cooked small appetizers, Yuri cleaned the living and dining room along with Otabek's help and Georgi watched. Georgi felt bad that they had to clean around the house and he didnt, it made him feel lazy. He knew he should take it easy but a little wouldnt do any harm. Plus if he were to assist Victor would yell at him. He sighed.

"Do not feel bad Georgi, you just relax." Otabek smiled at him

"Yea, we are perfectly capable of doing this ourselves" Yuri reassured him

Georgi gave them a small grin. At least they tried to make him feel better. Honestly, it wasnt even just the lack of feeling needed around the house he was getting so sick feeling and way to emotional for no reason and it was driving him crazy. Plus he hoped and prayed he and Victor had made an alpha, he knew Victor wanted either one but he himself wanted an alpha. A lot of things were honestly beating him up inside, he knew a lot of it was caused because of hormones but that didnt make him feel any better. He was even more nervous about people coming to see him today. just a plethora of uncomfortable questions was headed his way.

"You know, one of Yuuri's wives are pregnant Georgi" Chris entered with a smile " You two can talk about so much"

"About what" Georgi snapped back

"Like...pregnancy stuff?" Chris awkwardly tried to exit

Tension was rising in the room, Georgi closed his eyes, Chris went back to the kitchen and Yuri looked at Otabek who returned a questionable look. Victor walked in and instantly kissed both Yuri and Otabek who still held each others gaze. He then embraced his pregnant wife who was 'secretly' brooding. Victor could tell his Georgi was nervous about today but he wasnt one to cancel plans last minute.

"Georgi, why dont you go lay down for awhile?" Victor grimaced towards his obviously upset wife.

Georgi agreed and left to his room to relax before the guests arrived.

"Why is Georgi upset Victor?" Yuri asked minutes after he left

"Georgi is very reserved" Victor rubbed his neck sighing "He gets very uncomfortable very easily unfortunately."

"Will he be alright later?" Otabek asked

"He just needs time to himself, Yuri when the guests arrive I'll have you fetch him" Victor turned towards the blonde omega

"Yes sir" Yuri answered

The house quickly had a cleanly sheen over it. Chris whipped up quite the spread for all of the guests arriving, as far as he knew there were 5. Victor had dressed himself lavishly in a heather grey suit and expected his wives to dress respectfully in the presence of other alphas. Omega's were not allowed to wear tight fitting clothes or revealing clothes in front of alphas that were not their husbands. Although scented by Victor they were asked to wear their collars just in case. Otabek wore a black loose fitting long sleeved shirt a single loop string that went inbetween his ring finger and middle finger. He also wore loose high waisted grey trousers and to cover his collar a grey scarf. Chris wore a red shirt underneath a khaki blazer with matching pants and a white scarf concealing his collar. Yuri wore more a long modest white shirt almost reaching his knees, navy loose fitting pants and multiple black and white scarves to conceal his collar. Victor adored how they looked. Their bodies belonged to him and only he was allowed to see their outlines and skin. The door buzzer rang. Yuri went to fetch Georgi.  
Victor opened the door and welcomed in the two alpha's and their wives. Walking in first was Yuuri Katsuki with his wives, Minami and Phichit. Victor again congratulated Minami for the baby they were soon expecting. Next to arrive in was Seung-gil Lee with Guang Hong. They all settled into the living room. Yuri entered with Georgi. As soon as everyone saw Georgi he was congratulated by everyone. He smiled but his eyes trailed to Minami who was an absolute planet. He cringed that he would soon look like that.

"Have you decided on any names?" Yuuri asked Victor

"We have not, but I am excited to discuss that with Georgi" Victor smiled

"How far along is he?" Seung asked picking out small appetizers Chris prepared

"Around 3 months" Victor answered "Almost half as long as we have been married isnt that great?

"Ohh wow, how are you feeling Georgi?" Phichit asked him

"I'm feeling fine, just sick now and again." Georgi tried to put on a happy face. Its just a get together, nothing to worry about.

"How are you feeling Minami?" Yuri asked

"I'm doing well, doctor says any day now our little Kentaro should be here~" Minami smiled big

"We are officially having an alpha, its so exciting!" Yuuri exclaimed

The guests talked with Victor and his wives about various topics. Victor had brought up new things in the media, Yuri and Minami talked about Kentaro, Guang made small talk with Otabek and Phichit talked with Chris about his cooking. Everyone was honestly having a good time talking with each other and enjoying each others company. All the food put out was soon picked over until it vanished, Chris grinned in success. The time was just past 11 when everyone decided to start wrapping things up. Plus Minami couldnt keep his eyes open and Yuuri knew that he needed lots of rest in his current situation. Victor watched them pull out of the driveway safely. He turned towards his wives who were cleaning up the living room and dining room. He thanked them for their cooperation and left to change. Chris was cleaning up the dining room when he looked up at Otabek.

"Did you notice..?" Chris asked him

"I did, I could tell Seung was low key pissed" Otabek whispered "Thats expected no matter what, its a sign of respect..."

"Are you guys talking about what i think youre talking about?" Yuri asked quietly

"Yeah" Chris answered

Guang wasnt wearing a collar underneath his scarf, it was obvious. He kept avoiding uncomfortable eye contact with Seung all night, it made the air tense. Omegas must wear a collar scented or not in the presence of another Alpha. It was a sign of respect, modesty and clarification. They decided it wasnt their business and continued to tidy things.


	8. unrelated smut chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for abuse***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Seung-Gil Lee

Silent tension filled the car. Seung with one hand on the wheel the other in his lap as he narrowed his eyes at the road in front of them. Guang simply looked down and tried to pretend that he wasnt going to be punished severely when they arrived home. Seung hadnt spoke to him yet but he could tell he was LIVID.  
Seung's breathing became heavy as his body was being taken over with alpha rage. He tried to slowly exhale air to calm himself down. He couldnt help it, though he felt so angry. Guang had violated his status as an alpha, i mean if his only wife couldnt obey him he was considered lousy. To know a room with two other alphas whos wives all sat around in correct attire could clearly tell that his omega wasnt disciplined enough to wear his collar was overwhelming. Truth is he didnt even notice until they had arrived, Guang's scarf was riding a tad low and he kept pulling it up. Seung seethed as he pulled into the driveway of his manor. The large brick building looked almost like a castle with a very charming and dark atmosphere. Guang slowly unbuckled as did Seung. They both exited the car but as soon as they did so Seung grabbed Guang's shirt and dragged him in. Guang could see the anger rise in his alpha husband, his hair was unruly, nails sharper and breathing becoming heavier. The door swung open and Seung threw his wife inside before slamming it behind them. Guang looked up, the room was only dimly lit from the lights outside that shined through the windows. He feared what he could see.

"Whats wrong Guang?" Seung asked maliciously

Guang couldnt get anything out. He had never upset Seung before and now he couldnt believe what was happening.

"Your husband asked you a question wife" Seung teased "Answer him"

"Seung I-I forgot to fasten it I swear!" Guang choked out

"I think you did it on purpose, you wanted the other alpha to look at you." Seung leaned down "you wanted them to smell you."

"No! Never! You're my only!" Guang called out "Se-see my claim m-m-marks?"

Seung sunk down to Guangs trembling body, he closed in on his right ear and said 'bedroom' slowly. Guang tried not to trip but he immediately got to his feet and dashed for the bedroom. He didnt want Seung angry with him any more. He ran fast but could feel Seung eyes boring into him from behind as he slowly followed.  
Seung watched his omega run for mercy. He was going to punish him so harshly he was just trying to calm down. His dark eyebrows knit in frustration. That little slut, letting anyone who is anyone smell his deliciously sweet scented pheromones that belonged to him and only him. If another alpha even thought about trying to touch his property he would break their fucking neck.  
He walked in the master bedroom to view his delicious omega, trembling with fear of him and what he had planned for him. Seung simply walked up and grabbed the back of Guangs hair latching on. Guang winced.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Seung-Gil"

"Why do you belong to Seung-Gil?"

"I was married to him.."

"We both know that marriage isnt the real reason why an omega belongs to alpha"

He tightened his grip making Guang shriek his answer.

"You scented me! You claimed me my alpha!"

"Very good, take the clothes off the body that belongs to me and solely me"

Guang was released and began to shed his extremely modest garb. He was soon standing before Seung totally nude, he felt so defenseless. His husband radiated with anger. Seung walked towards him making Guang back up and eventually fall backwards onto the bed. Seung flipped him forcefully onto his stomach. He reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out a zip tie, he clasped Guang's wrists together behind his back. Guang's eyes opened wide with dismay.

"Try and fight this and I will make sure your next punishment is heinous" Seung declared

Guang could hear something slide quickly. Unsure of what it was he didnt trust the noise. He was right not to.

SMACK*

An audible crack sounded through the otherwise quiet manor. Guang's mouth released a guttural noise deep from his throat. Seung had pulled his belt off to spank him. Before he could fully react the next lash came, then a third, a fourth, a fifth. Guang was screaming in pain red welts raising on his ass and thighs. Seung didnt actually want to do this. Seeing his beloved wife scream out in agony hurt him, but so did disobeying him. He wound back and delivered a particularly harsh smack to his thighs making his screams fluctuate. He threw the belt down, walked towards him only to begin beating his bruised bottom with his hands. His sit spots, thighs and ass were being torn up. Guang sobbed a series of 'I'm sorry' and 'Please Seung!' but Seung ignored his plea. Guang's face was buried into the mattress, because of the zip tie he was unable to hold himself up. Seung grabbed a fist full of his honey colored locks and pulled up. Guang gasped for air.

"We are a long way from finished." Seung grit his teeth "I want you filled with my seed. I want you filled with my scent."

Sobbing and panting Guang could only nod. His alpha holding his hair like a ragdoll. Unable to feel his wrists and his back side was burning with angry red welts. He just wanted it all to be over with, he just wanted Seung to not be upset with him any longer.  
Seung decided marked him up enough it was time to switch. Letting go of his hair Guang's face fell back into the bed face first. Seung glided his hands down the curve of his back, he dropped his own pants to reveal his angry pulsing cock. He spread Guang's thighs so he could drill two raw and unforgiving fingers into him. Guang normally loved Seung being rough with his body, but right now all he wanted to do was cry. He had never felt the lash of Seung belt or see how cross Seung was with him. He could feel his fingers go in and out, thrusting and twisting. It felt good, it felt rough and wonderful but Guang couldnt say he actually wanted this right now. He didnt want to be in this tense situation any longer.  
Seung removed his fingers from the lightly moaning boy, his cavity leaking with self lubricating fluid just begging for Seung to breed and mate him. Guang felt Seung's massive alpha length thrust into him. Guang let a bigger moan escape his chest, he coudlnt deny that he was a glutton for his alpha. Seung was ramming into Guang. Grabbing his thighs, scratching down his back and gripping fist fulls of his hair. He could hear Guangs pleasure filled moans from the mattress, he pulled his head up. Seung smacked Guangs ass once more.

"Scream my name omega" Seung growled

"Ah! AH SEUNG I LOVE YOU! " Guang screamed with lust coating his voice

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?"

"SEUNG-GIL!"

"DOES YOUR BODY BELONG TO YOU?"

"NO MY ALPHA ONLY YOU!"

Seung couldnt contain his orgasm approaching, he knew Guang had came multiple times cloaking Seung's cock in sweet, cloudy liquid. Seung bit into his claim mark on Guang once more. He jammed in deeper in one final thrust and exploded into Guang. It was over, heavy breathing thundered out of both of them. Seung cut Guang's bind and instantly he pulled him into his lap to straddle him. Guangs legs were weak, he rest his head into Seung's panting chest. Guang couldnt help but cry when it was all over, he loved Seung more than anything he never wanted to make him feel indicate. Seung had his arms wrapped around Guang.

"I-I'm sorry I embarrassed you Seung, I love you so much" Guang said tears trickling down his cheeks "It really was an accident.."

"You are forgiven dearest" Seung whispered "Please just obey me and I promise I will protect you."

Sure Seung was angry that Guang basically made him look like a less superior alpha for his disobedience but thats only a tenth of the problem. Without Guangs collar to contain his pheromones something harmful could have happened to him. What if his heat started? What if they werent around friends? What if someone harmed Guang? The thoughts still made Seung's blood boil but everything was resolved now. He felt better knowing Guang learned his lesson. His hand drifted down toward Guang's round well beaten ass. He could feel the raised welts, they reassured him that Guang learned from his mistake. Seung embraced Guang tighter.

"I love you Guang-Hong Ji." Seung said in a hushed tone collecting tresses of Guangs hair as he rubbed his head. He could smell his own scent.

"I love you too Seung" Guang muttered into Seung's chest.


	9. 8 i think?

A little vulnerability from Chris. 

 

“Are we finished here?” Victor yelled, his voice booming through the room. The marble floor amplifying him. 

Chris silently cried in front of his husband, embarrassment filling his body. Victor had only been this upset with him once before, he had always tried to be a model for all the other wives and now here he was being punished by Victor. Victor rolled his eyes in frustration with his first wives crocodile tears, he knew better he was just upset he was caught. 

“ARE WE FINISHED?” Victor asked again 

“Y-yes Victor” Chris answered his insides eating him up

“Good. Go to your room and sit, you will remain there until I feel as if you are worthy of being forgiven” Victor narrowed his eyes “Understood?” 

Chris nodded and stood up to leave and quickly dash to his room. He had never felt so upset with himself, he could feel Victor’s eyes drill into him as he left the room. It was humiliating.  
He ran down the hall, immediately into his room slamming his door behind and sinking to floor sobbing like a mess. His spirits were absolutely crushed, he wasnt upset with Victor he was just so angry with himself. He looked up and saw himself in his full length mirror and it crushed him even more when he had to visually see what Victor had put him in. He knew what it was, he just couldnt bare seeing it on himself. It was Omega-chastity belt. His cock shoved inside a steel cage, a metal wrap around his waist covering his heat and a lock hanging on his side. The ultimate form of humiliation punishment for an omega. Wife or not.   
He was just sickened with himself.   
Prior to this Victor had walked in on Chris touching himself, he didnt say anything. He just watched the Omega touch himself into orgasm, upon orgasm Victor said Chris’ name. The fear that filled the omega skyrocketed. Victor dragged him into his room and made him spread out to be locked into the device and belt.   
Omega’s who belong to an alpha are NEVER allowed to touch themselves without the presence and permission of the husband. It was cause for immediate punishment from the husband. Chris disobeyed him drastically and was punished severely. He knew he deserved it, he was just so mad at himself. If he wanted pleasure he knew Victor would have gladly done so when he got home, but Chris didnt want to wait for the Alpha to return from work. He ached for touching then and now he was paying for it. Tears wouldnt stop coming, he was so upset and couldnt calm himself down. He picked himself up and laid out on his bed. He just wanted to disappear, exhaustion from crying caused him to drift to sleep. He needed to rest, he just needed to calm down before he strained himself.  
Hours later there was a knock on the door, he rolled over and walked to the door. He opened it to a large, silver haired alpha who let himself in. He swiftly draped his arms around the tall, blonde omega who was already back in his feelings. Victor shushed him, guiding him to the bed and laid him down. Victor laid with him, cuddling him and coddling him. Chris whimpered into Victor’s dress shirt. His regret and emotions were just to much right now. Victor rubbed his shaggy blonde hair tucked behind his ears. 

“I’m sorrryyyy Victor” Chris’ wails were muffled into Victor’s shirt 

“Ohh precious boy” Victor starting choking up himself “You are forgiven, I am sorry if i scared you love..”

“I-it was all my f-f-fault” Chris blubbered, his body starting to hyperventilate and tremble.

Victor pulled him away. 

“Chris” 

“....”

“Chris look at me”

“.....”

“Chris! You need to breath!!” Victor spoke in slow and comforting tones. 

Chris was having a panic attack, and a bad one at that. His body rocking back and forth with jitters, his eyes panic-stricken and his body heat completely disappearing. Victor panicked grabbing the soft, fleece blanket from Chris’ bed and wrapping him into it taking him into his strong arms. He kissed Chris slowly and shushed him, bringing his sweet omega back to him. Chris’ breathing calmed as he embraced Victor roughly, digging his face into his alpha and engulfing himself in his smell. He felt so much better with Victor’s arms wrapped around his frame. 

“Victor.” Chris’ words were muffled

“Yes love?” Victor whispered 

“I’m sorry..” 

“You are forgiven Christophe, please just focus on calming down” Victor shushed petting the back of his head “In fact, lets get you out of this”

Victor pushed Chris away from him, catching a glimpse of his tear covered and semi broken face was stabbing Victor right in the heart. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. A blue key with a ‘C’ marked on the top was selected, Victor pulled Chris’ hip towards him and proceeded to unlock the omega. The chastity device freed Chris, he slipped it off of him. Victor smiled seeing Chris’ feeling much better, he sat him down. 

“I’m going to run you a bath in my bedroom, I will come get you when its ready okay?” Victor kissed his cheek “You want to stay with me tonight?”

Chris’ rubbed his eyes and smiled, he nodded. Victor was reassured as he left the room, he closed the door slowly behind him and continued to his own master bedroom. He flicked on the lights a truly huge master bedroom. Wooden floor accented the heather grey walls and navy blue details throughout the room. The large canopy bed he laid his keys, wallet and phone on had a lovely chevron duvet comforter. He waltzed into the master bathroom onyx marble flooring reflected back from the lights. He leaned over the steps of the large bathtub jacuzzi and turned the hot water on. Victor knew Chris’ loved the scent of lavender so he unwrapped a lush bomb and placed it on the side. Chris would love to watch it dissolve.   
Victor walked back into the bedroom to undress and get into his red silk robe. He unbuttoned his pale cream shirt, unzipped his black dress pants and threw them into the hamper. He admired his image as he looked into the mirror. He threw his robe on thinking Chris must be waiting for him. Striding down the hall he peeked into his bedroom. He saw the beautiful swiss man waiting for him, loyal as ever. He became giddy and quickly gathered his clothes to follow him. Victor held his hand all the way to his bedroom, his skin was so soft and delicate. Inviting him into the bedroom Victor went to shut the water off of fear it would over flow. Chris followed him into the bathroom, he loved the feeling of the cool flooring under his feet. Victor waved him over. Chris moved forward to Victor who quickly peeled him out of his clothes and held his hand as he lowered himself into the water.   
Victor took it all on. What a sight his first wife was. Head thrown back onto the deck of the large bath blonde hair scattering around his face, steam consuming his upper chest and neck and his face casting an enchanting blush across his cheeks. Victor dipped in next to him and copied Chris’ actions, he looked up at the ceiling as the steam rose. He took Chris’ hand in his. 

“I love you” Victor whispered  
“Ditto” Chris muttered


	10. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek has slipped into his heat cycle, he and Victor play.

Time: 2:35 am.

Otabek exited the harem, he had accidentally fallen asleep by the fire and all of the other wives had gone to sleep. He looked content so they left him to sleep soundly. He felt hot and bothered, he had realized he had slipped into his heat cycle upon waking up. He needed to get back to his room before disturbing the other wives. Through the darkness of the house, he crept quietly. His steps gingerly creaking on the wood floors. He heard something behind him. A low sequence of breathing causing his hairs to stand up on his neck. He heard it creep towards him. His neck was bitten into, a staggered moan escapes his mouth. His claim mark was being tampered with. Both wrists confined in someone's grasp, grinding their groin into his clothed heat. He knew it was Victor, but like Yuri, he also liked to play. 

“Come back to my roo-” Victor started.

“N-no, I’m supposed to be getting married in a few days to my Alpha I-” Otabek began to lapse into the game.

Victor grinned behind him, sticking his nose into his greasy, messy, pheromone-soaked hair he knew Otabek loved to pretend to be small and helpless. 

“I don't take well to the word no” Victor lapsed into the game to “I have a gun in my pocket and I wasn't asking for you to come with me, I was telling you”

Victor dragged Otabek struggling by his hair to his huge master bedroom, he threw Otabek in and slammed the door behind them. Victor quickly dove into Otabek, he slid his hands down his smaller masculine body indulging in his thick core and then grabbing at his thick thighs. Otabek pretended to struggle under him, trying to pull the alpha off of him but he really couldn't wait to feel Victor fill him. 

“Take all of your clothes off” Victor sat up “Try not to look like such a whore doing it”

“Bu-but” Otabek protested 

“Off.”

Otabek made eye contact with a large pout, he removed each article of clothing. First came his black t-shirt, he pulled it off revealing his athletic chest. Victor watched his second wife sharply, examining every delicate piece of his omega. The sheer forbidden beauty of Otabek’s body, nobody else could gaze upon his olive oil colored skin in all of its raw state or the breathtaking curves of his frame. He removed his pants slowly for Victor looking up into his eyes with anxiety filling his gaze. It was fun this way, although everything was consensual he liked to amp himself into a state of fear. As if this really was a man he had never met before who was really about to take him and use him. He wanted him. The warmth of his body was overwhelmingly spreading a blush across his monotone face. The pheromones he was releasing were sweet and inviting. 

“Look at the floor you little whore” Victor scolded giving a smirk. “I can smell how bad you want this.”

Otabek looked at the floor and froze as he remembered what he was wearing under his last and final garment. He was wearing regular boxer briefs sure, but something hid underneath and he knew Victor could tell by the strange outline in his skin-tight garment. 

“Remove them” Victor licked his lips

“I-I” Otabek stuttered in embarrassment 

Victor stood up, he walked over to Otabek who was backing away from him but ended up falling onto the bed backward. He protested in all seriousness, but Victor knew. He pushed back Otabeks hands and ripped his underwear down. Omega chastity belt. 

“You naughty little boy, you dirty slut” Victor drooled over Otabek, saliva spilling from his foaming teeth as the alpha senses in his body just spiked an all-time high.

In most homes, Omega’s were not allowed to touch themselves without their husband's presence. Otabek was obviously trying to prevent his dirty thoughts and while his husband appreciated that it also made him even hotter. Victor grabbed at Otabeks’s shoulders pinned him down and latching onto his neck once more. An audible moan ripping through the room from the Kazakh Omega, submitting to his husband completely. 

“Were you thinking of this?” Victor growled barely able to contain himself. “Were you thinking of me?” 

Otabek looked up at his husband with glassy eyes overwhelmed with pleasure for him. He bit his own lip and nodded admitting his dirty thoughts for his husband. Victor groaned in anticipation, debating if he should just rip the lock of the belt off with his teeth. No. That was idiotic. He reached into his coat pocket and haphazardly fiddled with the set of keys. Producing one with the letter ‘O’ and unlocking the belt and freeing the Omega. Otabek’s gaze didn't fall away from his husband, it was coming.   
Victor simply pried the contraption off of Otabek’s body, he raised the Omega’s thighs over his shoulders. Victor saw red. His body could only think of one thing and that was breeding the omega below him. His massive length freed and in his hand, he stroked himself. From where Victor placed his cock he could feel the heat of Otabek, warm slick coating his tight entrance. Otabek moaned very lightly in a husky tone wanting Victor to breed him and completely take him.   
Victor didn't hesitate as he entered the Omega. Thrusting his cock into him he slammed his body flat against him. Otabek’s walls tried to adjust quickly but it was a sore process of feeling. His insides being torn apart by his husbands alpha length. Victor pinned Otabek’s wrists down as the brutal grinding began. He wanted to see all the pleasure on Otabek’s face. Victor started at a slower pace but as the moans began fluctuating from his usually quiet and reserved wife he also began to express his pleasure in sound. Growling loudly in sync with his thrusting, cock buried inside Otabek. Victor arched his back, aiming his length to torture Otabek’s prostate.   
And torture it did as his moans turned into small yelps and begging for his alpha to stop teasing him. It had been many moons since the two had laid together as Alpha and Omega, husband and wife as Otabek had been repressing his heat. He began to regret what he had been missing out on. 

"I-I love it!" Otabek gasped loudly, his hands shakily grasping at anything to cling onto. 

The thrusting turned into pounding as Victor reached his climax his knot swelling inside of him. Otabek gasped as he felt it burst and fill his insides with the seed he longed for. The hot liquid eased him in his vulnerable state. Victor groaned at this fulfilling his duty as an alpha and a husband. Otabek opened his eyes and saw Victor gasping for air above him. He himself had been panting. Victor smiled looking into Otabek. His olive toned skin had a light flush, it was coated with sweat and his hair was a greased mess. Just how he had looked on the night of their wedding.   
Victor pulled out of the Omega and cleaned himself off with a stray towel, handing it to Otabek after whom did the same. 

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Otabek mumbled under his breath not being used to asking this. 

Victor turned towards him and grinned widely. He nodded his head kissing the Omega’s cheek. 

“I’m glad you came around Beka.” Victor hummed sweetly.


End file.
